Noire Lansroh
Name: Noire Lansroh Age: 19 Gender: male Race: human Height: 6'0" Weight: 150 lbs Hair color: Black Eye Color: Brown Team: RAVN Team Color: Black Appearance Noire's outfit is a semi-formal attire suitable for casual meetings, formal functions, and even battle. He wears a black dress shirt and over that, Noire sports a black and gray coat. He also wears a black pair of slacks and dress shoes. His accessories are his pair of glasses, white tie, and a belt with a white buckle. Personality Noire is quite the sarcastic member of Team RAVN. Whenever the chance shows itself, he presents it well with a vocabulary of harsh words; nothing at all like complete swears, he thinks he's far too sophisticated and intelligent to curse like a sailor. He has a superiority complex and believes that he is the smartest person alive, which is not fact. Noire always has a response ready for any situation; sometimes it's hard to tell whether he's joking around or not. Usually in the case of his teammate Raven Crim , Noire is 100% serious. When his strategy is set into motion, Noire enjoys watching his opponents struggle and likes watching them give him a challenge. Weapons & Abilities Noire specializes in weaponry such as laser and smoke technology. To put it simply, he is a big fan of traps. All of the traps he uses are controlled with a remote device. In most cases when he has the chance to prepare, Noire likes to set up plenty of counter measures before a fight in an area he picked out himself. He's more into stealthy long ranged combat, and cannot handle being very close to the action. On His Own Terms: Noire's favorite thing to use in battle is a laser grid system, mostly when he's in his own territory. They can either be like a standard defense system blocking enemy advances in his area (normally a closed indoor space). The lasers burn to the 3rd degree when touched, so avoiding them is crucial. In Unknown Territory: When fighting on his opponents terms, Noire usually stays at a distance and uses an offensive method with his lasers by fighting with around 5-7 floating sphere drones. These drones of his can't stray too far from him since they have a range of about 20 yards(??? unsure about a distance). If those become inoperable (usually it takes one hit to take one down), Noire as usual always has a back-up plan. In his coat, Noire carries a laser pistol as a last resort in case an enemy gets close. And then when times get rough, Noire might have to make a strategic retreat and apply a smoke screen to the area. Abilities: Like Blaine Azuria , Noire also has a love for technology. He uses his intellect to create all of his defenses for any plan he uses. This brain of his helps him plan out a lot of strategies for battle, and he includes every minor detail into it to assure that everything is sufficient. One of the weaknesses Noire has is his lack of athleticism, which is why he prefers to trap his opponents or let his teammates do all the fighting. He also gets angry when someone sees through his traps and avoids/terminates them which ruins his fun. He says his traps are a form of art and should be respected as such; this anger of his can lead to Noire setting off all of his traps at once, throwing strategy completely out the window. When all of his traps are gone, Noire becomes a sitting duck, vulnerable to prey upon. Backstory As a young boy, Noire has lived a sheltered life. At age 10 he was kidnapped by a group of thugs and that moment in time scarred him for life. As he grew up, Noire made sure that he would never be taken away again by creating his own little defense system of simple traps (pretty much like the ones used in the Home Alone movies). Behind all of his creations was a safe zone, and Noire would only let one person in besides his mom, Verona Lyr , a childhood friend. One day his mother saw the talent of his when she got caught in one of his traps and enrolled him into a trade school for technology at age 15. There Noire learned all sorts of things, and his intelligence on the subject grew greatly. Because of his achievements, Noire was accepted into Beacon 3 years later. Noire still lives a sheltered life even at his current age. He cannot go to sleep without setting some sort of trap at his bedside. Extra Tidbits *Noire might seem like a tough cookie, but he's only textbook smart. He can't handle himself in combat when an enemy is infront of him. *Not to give away all his secrets, but Noire's arsenal is manufactured all by himself. He purposely makes his projects weak in quality only as a means to mass produce their quantity. *Noire has found a close friend in Verona Lyr at a young age. He also found a friend and future rival at his trade school in Blaine Azuria . *Noire's personality came from both characters Jade Curtiss and Dist from Tales of the Abyss. *The main target of Noire's sarcastic comments are directed towards Raven Crim . *When he first encountered Altross Royale , Noire felt that it was best not to get on his bad-side, and he never has. Category:Fan Made Character